The purpose of this contract is to provide animal care support for the breeding of transgenic animals. Some of these animals are not certified pathogen free and cannot be delivered to the NIEHS animal facility. In order to use transgenic animals that are not certified pathogen free, the animals are delivered to the contractor to breed.